molemans_epic_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Siegfried Schtauffen
Siegfried Schtauffen, known for a time as the first Nightmare, battled primarily Arthas Menethil, briefly Soul Edge and finally Gabriel Belmont in Siegfried Schtauffen Vs. Arthas Menethil. He was voiced by Johnny Navarro in his MERB debut. Information on the Rapper Siegfried Schtauffen is the most central protagonist of the Soul Calibur fighting games, appearing in every installment of the series. The son of a German war hero, he joined and became the leader of an amoral group of mercenaries known as the "Schwarzwind" and ended up accidentally killing his own father on a mission with them, which drove Siegfried insane and made him believe that someone else had killed his father and he had to seek revenge. To this end, he sought and claimed the evil sword Soul Edge, which possessed him turning him into the monstrous knight known as Nightmare, who initiated a reign of terror alongside followers Astaroth the golem, Aeon Calcos the lizard-man and brainwashed alchemist Ivy. Siegfried eventually broke free of Soul Edge's influence and became a hermit in self-imposed penance, but later came to possess Soul Edge's divine counterpart Soul Calibur and killed the new Nightmare with it, after which the sword left him and he became a normal warrior again, starting up a new, more heroic version of the Schwarzwind. Lyrics Verse 1 Welcome to the stage of history; you haven't what it takes, For never such an easy victory I'll've had as this flake! Hearthstone and zone home, or get ready to cry, 'Cause Sieggy won't be needing Roy to battle with the tiger's eye. Sweet, swift, swingin', slick, swag Schwarzwind swordsman; Swat a sucker out the ring and halfway to Stormwind! My raps possess a caliber too hot to Zweihändle; Your 'craft's like a kobold This rhythm is your Requiem; a wipe is impending. Casting down your dreams and breaking destinies; I'm unrelenting! My skill set is uncommon; get the best of me? You're joking: I'll be pushing all your buttons, and I won't stop poking! Verse 2 Don't be pushing me to praise your prissy perks as a paladin; I cut down a crusader like a German Saladin! Penetrating any armor: cloth, leather, mail, plate; I'll go Medivhal on your ass until it's check–and–mate. Verse 3 No… no, that's not true; that's impossible! Oh God, oh man; how could I be so irresponsible? My guilt's nigh–incomparable; please make it go away! Soul Edge: Yo dawg, I can do that if you'll wield me. Okay! Aaargh… how's this for an edgier style? Really digging the azure; I think I'll keep it for a while. See the darkness now before you, and you better be scared; Set to siphon more Souls than From Software! Beware when I live, for I hunger like Sinistar; The host with the most bad mojo since Zandalar. You're standing in fire if you even let me aggro; I wield Infernal Terror, as primeval as Diablo! Conducting my campaign up from my castle 'cross the valley; Even killing while I'm sleeping with a paddle from a galley. Boy, you're never waking up, I reign forever; I'm a legend! Stomp you out with Cataclysmic damage–dealing every second. True–to–form unicorn born of scorn and damnation; After this, you'll need more patching than a plague abomination. Put you down out in the cold like your "Invincible" steed, Mount your lady, hold her reins and fill her with my Evil Seed! Verse 4 Choice transmog job, but no sharper of a tongue! I keep the pressure 'til your soul is mine; call me Shang Tsung. Verse 5 Come on! I'll claw your face until it's swollen as my arm, And just one run-through of my blade will have you buying the farm! Verse 6 Oh yeah? Well– *FZZZT!* …Enough is enough; I have had it with this sword and all its wack possession stuff! Yo, I need to be alone to mope and wallow in my shame, And so I'm leaving to atone, and hope you'll follow in my vein! Verse 7 With a conscience clear as crystal, I inform you that I'm back; Hilt of heavens in my hands, but hella–hard on the attack! Verse 8 This ends now, Arthas! God is pissed off at you; Spirit sword demanding justice, hero fit see it through: An Unbreakable Soul, like a Seven–Branch Blade. More than capable to solo you; a one–man raid! Well, I've got more Melni–bones to pick with you than Lord Marrowgar; Your mind is more Forsaken than the Ruins of Lordaeron are. Quilboars for western agents, but forgotten how to pork, And now your lady's moving on to dating dragons and an orc! Verse 9 When I wreak Elysian vengeance, know my victory won't be peaceful: In my soul there lies redemption; yours is wrought with only evil. Dark Lady's rooting for me, and I send you her regards; Disses shooting like a poison arrow through your wicked heart! Dialogue Wait, wait, seven years? You're telling me that after all that buildup, he's just gonna sleep there for seven years before doing anything?! ... Why not?! Give me one good reason why he would. Trivia *He is the first German character and first fighting game character in the series. *He is the only character to switch sides mid-battle, as he starts as good, turns evil, reforms and then fights an entity based on the memory of his previous evil phase before resuming with his initial opponent and taking the moral high ground, all within a span of minutes. Category:Characters